Past, Present, Future
by Leprechaun's Fairy
Summary: Hermione and Draco's secret relationship was revealed when he was arrested for a crime he didn't commit. But Hermione's friends want to know how the relationship started in the first place. Join the gang as Hermione and Draco tell how it all began. (Story is self contained by can be read as a sequel or a prequel to my story "On Trial" where the relationship was first revealed.)
1. Chapter 1

Author's Note: This story can be read standalone or as a sort of sequel or prequel to my story "On Trial." For those of you who haven't read "On Trial" here's the tagline for that story: It's been several years since Harry Potter defeated Voldemort but there is someone still attacking Muggleborns. When Draco Malfoy is charged with the crime it is up to Hermione to save him from a lifetime in Azkaban even though it means she has to reveal a long kept secret. (That secret was a relationship. "On Trial" only showcased Hermione's memories of a lunchtime tryst while this story expands on how the relationship started in the first place.)

* * *

Hermione was busy putting plates of food on the kitchen counter but she still heard his wet feet slap against the tile floor. "Did you take another shower?" she called out.

When she turned around her mouth went dry. Draco Malfoy was standing in the middle of her kitchen wearing nothing more than a low slung towel. "Why aren't you dressed yet? They'll be here anytime now and Ron already warned us that he won't put up with any more nudity. If you're not careful he'll hex your bits off!"

"That would be disappointing for you, wouldn't it? I think you like my bits exactly where they are," Draco teased as he languidly conjured himself a cup of tea. "And you can't yell at me for showering too often anyways. It's not my fault it took two showers to wash the stench of the Azkaban holding cells out of my hair last night. The shower this morning was necessary after your enthusiastic welcome home last night."

Hermione blushed as she remembered exactly how she'd welcomed him home. Her elation at having him back from near life imprisonment combined with her happiness at not needing to hide their relationship from her friends had been a volatile combination. The second they had stumbled through the fire and into the flat she had both of their clothes charmed off. Draco may have been hoping for a long night of peaceful sleep but that wasn't exactly what he had gotten.

"You could have turned me down if you really wanted to," she finally responded.

Draco placed his cup of tea on the kitchen island and slid up behind her, slipping his arms around her waist. "You're a little minx when you want to be." He trailed kisses up and down her neck and she arched her back against him. "Not that I'm complaining."

Hermione twisted her head around so she could capture Draco's lips in her own. His tongue battled hers for dominance as his right hand snaked up her blouse to cup her breast.

Hermione could barely forcer herself to pull away. "Remember what I said about Ron and the hexing?"

"Fine, fine," Draco backed off and raised his hands in mock surrender. "But do I have to wear Gryffindor colors since you're clearly supporting Slytherin today?" he called out as he disappeared down the hallway to the bedroom.

Hermione frowned as she looked down at her outfit only to find that she had, without thinking about it, dressed in the colors of the Slytherin house. Along with her blue jeans she had on an emerald green short sleeved sweater, a silver pair of flats, and the necklace Draco had given her which had a chain of silver and gold twisted together with tear dropped shaped ruby and emerald pendants. "I'm not dressed all Slytherin! My knickers are very Gryffindor!" she called out just as her Floo network chimed to ask if she was receiving visitors.

Thankful that her safety measures meant her friends didn't hear her embarrassing outburst she spoke the password which allowed them through.

She gasped when they all filed in and she realized exactly how many people were gathered in her small living room. She had been expecting Harry, Ron and Ginny and they were there, but they'd brought Neville, Luna, Fred and George along with them.

"I don't know why we always have to Floo places. I'd rather Apparate," George grumbled.

Hermione sighed but didn't bother to try and explain again. All of her friends had heard her reasoning at least a hundred times since she'd moved into her flat. After graduation she had managed to find a well priced second story apartment with a front entrance facing the street in Muggle London and a back entrance on a side street in Diagon Alley. Apparation was not allowed in her building in case any of the tenants had Muggle company and the person overshot their landing. The only way to avoid the crowds around the Apparation Point in Diagon Alley was to use the Floo Network.

_Plus I had Draco to hide_ she couldn't help but think as she stared down the hall where he'd disappeared. The added security had definitely seemed like a good idea when she'd rented out the apartment.

After the war the Malfoys had been interrogated for hours. When Lucius and Narcissa had turned over their house and agreed to be questioned while under Veritaserum they had been granted clemency. The two elder Malfoys had chosen to move to the family home in France while Draco finished his final year at Hogwarts, mostly because a previously looked over portion of Dumbledore's will had requested the young Slytherin to be made Head Boy no matter the circumstances.

After graduation Draco had bought his own apartment in a wizarding community outside of London though he spent most of his time at Hermione's. The only way to keep their relationship secret was to have an incredible amount of security on her flat.

"These snacks look delicious!" Luna's praise knocked Hermione back to the present. "The colors are very aesthetically pleasing."

"Aesthetically pleasing? Are you talking about me?" Draco emerged from the hall in dark jeans and a black button up. He was also wearing his patented smug look which didn't falter even when Ron gagged in disgust.

"Luna's actually talking about the food. I thought we could start with some appetizers. We can snack in the living room while we begin chat." With a few quick flicks of her wand Hermione conjured enough extra seating to accommodate everyone. It was a tight fit in her small flat but it would be comfortable enough.

Once everyone was settled Hermione looked around, her brow furrowed a bit. "Well now that you're all here I don't really know what it is you want to know about us."

"Everything!" Ginny called out. "I want to hear each and every dirty little detail."

Ron sputtered and nearly spat out the Butterbeer he was drinking. "No! I don't want to hear anything dirty and neither should you Ginny. You're too young to hear stuff of that nature."

Ginny rolled her eyes. "Fine. You can just tell me about the sex when we're alone. I deserve to know some of the juicy details after all the ones I've told you over the past year," she added with a wink.

Hermione couldn't help but giggle when Harry turned bright red and the three Weasley brothers turned to glare at him. Ginny quickly fended off any fights by pulling out her wand and throwing herself across Harry's lap.

Ginny pointed her wand at each brother in turn. "Don't even try it. It would be silly for you to yell at us anyways. We'll be married before you know it." She waved her left hand around so that the light in the room glinted off her sparkly engagement ring.

Harry and Ginny had been engaged for nearly a month but the red head had only been able to show off her ring for a week. It wasn't that Harry had proposed without one, it had just taken them quite a bit of time to bring up the courage to tell Mrs. Weasley. Hermione had been the only one to know before the Weasley matriarch.

"Well anyways," Hermione interrupted. "We should probably get started if you really want to know everything."

"And I should probably be the one to start. I honestly think this whole relationship started because of my father," Draco admitted. "First off you have to understand how I was raised. Father especially went off on me after First Year."

* * *

Draco smiled as he slowly lowered the heavy China vase back onto the floor. Under the instruction of his father he'd been practicing magic all day, all summer really. Though the law had expressly forbidden the use of underage magic outside of school his father felt otherwise.

"I did it Father!" he proudly announced. The vase, which was both larger and heavier than he was, had just taken a journey through Malfoy Manor. Draco had levitated it to each and every room, never once letting it touch down even though it had taken him hours. Lucius had even tried to distract him with loud noises and hexes shot his way but Draco hadn't lost his focus for a second.

When the Stinging Hex suddenly him on the shoulder he shrieked. He hadn't expected it at all.

Lucius's chuckle was dark. "Stop crying this instant and face me."

Draco wiped away the few tears of surprise and anger that had managed to slip out. Then he turned around to face his father who was sitting tall in his leather desk chair, his wand still pointing at his son.

"Do you know why I'm not as proud of you as you think I should be?"

The young Malfoy wracked his brain but couldn't figure it out. Answering incorrectly would be bad but not answering at all would be even worse. "No I don't know Father," he finally whispered.

Lucius slowly stood up and stepped towards Draco who was relieved to see his father sheath his wand. "I am not proud of you, I cannot be proud of you. It took you far too long to master something that should have been easy. You were only second best last year and it looks as though you'll only be second best this year. You don't deserve the Malfoy name if you're just going to let a Mudblood girl beat you at everything."

"I have told you time and time again. Mudblood's aren't even deserving of magic, let alone the chance to be number one at your school. They are inferior to you and you should be trying everything in your power to put that girl in her place."

Lucius pushed past his son and held the door to his study open. "Go up to your room and practice your magic until we leave for Hogwarts tomorrow. Do not come down for dinner and do not ask any of the house elves for food."

Draco slipped out the door and breathed a sigh of relief when he passed his father without incident. Then the Stinging Hex hit his behind and he barely managed to keep from crying out. It was hard enough to hide his reaction when he was expecting the hex and he hadn't been.

When he reached his room he flopped down on his bed and stared up at the ceiling. Although his room was large he didn't like spending time in it. It had an open sort of design with his bed in one corner on a pedestal and his own sitting room. He also had his own bathroom with a large marble tub. But nothing in the rooms was really his.

His broomstick was under lock and key unless his father let him use it which was rarely. The only books he was allowed to read were schoolbooks or supplementary works about the Dark Arts. Not for the first time he wished he had the technology that his Muggleborn classmates were always talking about.

He sighed and picked up his wand and started lazily flicking it towards the couch cushions. They'd do less damage if his emotions got the better of him and his spells went haywire.

Hours later he was gently shaken awake. His room was dark and it took him several minutes for his eyes to adjust. When they did he sat up in surprise.

"Mother! What are you doing here?" Draco whispered.

Narcissa smiled and reached out to smooth Draco's hair away from his face. "I brought you something to eat darling," she whispered back as she pulled several wrapped items out of her robes.

Draco looked at the packages, his stomach roiling with hunger but he didn't pick anything up. "You shouldn't have brought me food. If Father finds out…"

"But he won't," Narcissa interrupted. "He's asleep now and I didn't conjure the food inside your room wards and there were no house elves involved so Lucius will never know."

Draco snatched up the buttered bread drizzled with honey, just the way he liked it. After several minutes of stuffing his face he finally looked up at his mother. "I thought Father would be nicer to me since I'm leaving tomorrow."

Narcissa sighed and toyed with the wrapper from Draco's bread. "Your Father is under quite a bit of stress right now. He recently did something that he fears was a mistake."

The younger Malfoy scoffed. "Father never makes mistakes. At least that's what he tells me."

"He didn't use the word 'mistake' or tell me that he's frightened of course. But I can just tell that he is. He gave something away, something dangerous. Just be careful this school year okay?" Narcissa kissed her son's forehead and then picked up all the wrappings from what he had eaten. "You should try and get some sleep tonight sweetheart," she murmured as she slipped out the door.

Draco sprawled back out on his bed and stared up at the ceiling. If it weren't for his mother he'd be content to go to Hogwarts and never return again.


	2. Chapter 2

**Disclaimer: (Oops I think I forgot this on Chapter One but you won't tell guys, right?) As always, I don't own these characters!**

* * *

Draco paused in his storytelling, staring at his plate of appetizers as though it held the secrets of the universe. He finally looked up when Hermione gently rubbed his shoulder. "It's okay Draco. Everything is better now."

The Slytherin shook his head and smiled at everyone. "As usual you are right, Granger," he teased. "But I should probably keep on with this story or they'll never hear the really important parts."

"Wait!" Ron called out. "You make it seem like you had nothing but we all knew you at school. You had everything. Deliveries of sweets for no reason, the latest broomstick, fancy robes."

"That was just for show, the public had to see that the Malfoy name still meant power and wealth. But at home everything I had depended on my father. I still had the fancy clothes of course but I didn't really want them. What young wizard would want to wear fancy high necked dress robes every day of his holidays just in case someone important happened to show up unannounced?" Draco scoffed.

"And I fully admit that I was a complete arse during pretty much all of our school days. But every time my parents sent me sweets or something they were always accompanied by a note from my father. He threatened me with Unforgivables and disownment if I didn't assert myself as a superior member of the Malfoy family. And yes there were many times I relished the thought of losing the Malfoy name but I couldn't do that to my mother. It would have broken her heart."

Draco's gaze got all far away again. "I tried to behave as my father would have wanted, which meant not paying attention to Hermione unless I was besting her. But that all changed in third year."

* * *

Draco staggered back and stared at the girl in front of him. He watched her mouth move and knew she was yelling but his mind was buzzing and he couldn't hear a word.

_She slapped me! A Muggleborn touched my skin and it feels no different than when Father hits me._ He felt his world shatter around him at the realization that Granger's touch did him no more harm than the touch of a Pureblood. His Father had lied to him.

He snapped out of it when she pulled out her wand and he instinctively stepped back. "Come on," he muttered to his friends.

When they were safely away from the livid Gryffindors Draco raised an eyebrow and stared at Crabbe and Goyle. "No one is to know that the Mudblood dared lay a hand on me. You are dismissed. I wish to be alone." He turned around, not bothering to get the assurance of his friends. He knew without a doubt that they would do whatever he asked of them.

He wandered through the halls of the school, not bothering to head towards his next class. He had far too much on his mind to listen to Professor Binns drone on about history.

As he wandered he thought back to all the things his father had told him about Mudbloods. That they weren't good enough to go to Hogwarts. That a Pureblood's skin was so pure that the touch of a Mudblood left it marred. That a Mudblood would never stand up to a Pureblood without dire consequences.

But Hermione Granger turned all of Lucius's rules upside down. She excelled at her schoolwork, continuing to beat him out for first place in all their classes. Her palm had felt warm on his cheek but hadn't hurt more than a slap from anyone else would have. She had stood up to him and instead of making him upset it had made him want to know her. No one else had ever stood up to him the way she had.

For the next year Draco watched Hermione to compare her to Lucius's idea of a Mudblood. But nothing matched what he'd been taught about the so-called inferior type of witch or wizard. She was intelligent and skilled with her magic. She was self assured but not conceited. Whenever he heard her speak she gave him something new to think about.

It wasn't until Fourth Year that Draco did anything about it.

Draco sighed in relief as he rounded the corner out of the Great Hall, leaving Pansy to dance with one of the students from Durmstrang. He'd been trying to pawn her off all night but she'd refused to let him out of her sight until he'd purposefully stepped on her toes enough times that she'd had to charm them clean.

When he neared the Grand Staircase on the way back to the Slytherin dorms he heard it. A huffy sniveling noise that piqued his interest enough that he slowed down to see who it was without bothering them.

Draco peered around the banister and sucked in a deep breath when he saw that it was Hermione Granger crying on the stairs. Her shoes were kicked off, her hair was mussed, her face was red, and she kept sniffling. But in that moment Draco Malfoy decided that Hermione was the most alluring thing he'd ever seen.

In Slytherin House crying was something that should never happen because it showed weakness. Girls he knew would whine and sniffle to get what they wanted but they'd never let it make their face unattractive. It was clear that Hermione didn't care about any of that. Not how she looked, not about being judged or caught. Somehow she was sobbing on the stairs and she still looked powerful.

Draco took a tentative step forward, about to tell her just that, when his snarky tendencies took over. "Merlin Granger. You look ugly when you cry."

Hermione's head shot up and she quickly pulled her wand out of the depths of her dress robes. Almost as soon as she had it pointed at him she lowered it with a confused expression on her face. "Wait! If you think I look ugly when I cry then does that mean I don't look ugly when I'm not crying?"

Draco quickly worked through the convoluted mess of a question she had just asked. "Uh yeah I guess. If that's what keeps you from hexing me." He relaxed against the banister. "What are you doing moping out here? Shouldn't you be in there dancing and getting all handsy with Krum? I mean he is famous and all that."

Hermione snorted and relaxed into the stairs. "What does it matter to you? Or are you hoping I change allegiance and start helping Viktor instead of Harry?"

"I don't really care which of them you help. I just wondered why such a strong witch was out here crying when she could be in the Great Hall dancing."

"I thought Mudbloods couldn't possibly be considered strong witches. I thought we were barely even witches at all."

Draco shrugged. "Maybe I've learned that my father's views are a little skewed."

Hermione slowly stood up to face him, disbelief clear on her features. "And what exactly could have possibly changed years of anti-Muggle and Muggleborn sentiments?"

"You."

Hermione and Draco both froze as though the roof would suddenly cave in at his admission.

Before Hermione could scoff Draco tried to organize his thoughts so he could express them better. "Yes I've been raised under the pretense that Muggles and Muggleborns are inferior and I believed that for the longest time. But you have changed all that. You defy every one of my father's stereotypes. It kind of left an impression."

Hermione crossed her arms over her chest and glared at the blonde. "If I've somehow changed you, then why are you still such an arse all the time?"

"If I showed sympathy towards you it would immediately be reported back to my father. He'd punish me for showing weakness and he'd punish you too if he got a chance. So don't take any further insults too personally, okay?" He slowly turned to leave.

Hermione bit her lip as she watched him disappear around the corner. The whole encounter had thrown her off and she suddenly desperately wanted to find the boy and make sure it hadn't all been a trick.

She clutched her wand with one hand and hiked up her robes with the other, leaving her strappy heels on the stairs. Draco was more than halfway down the hall to the dungeons when she finally caught up with him.

"You can't just say something like that and walk away Malfoy!" she hissed. When he turned around she took one more step forward and then some force took hold of her and she was flung into his arms.

Draco instinctively caught her but dropped his hands the second she was standing on her feet. "Whoa there Granger. I didn't tell you all that in hopes you'd try and shag me in the halls."

"I am not trying to shag you!" Hermione huffed in indignation. She tried to take a step back but some force prevented her from doing so. "I just can't seem to get away from you."

"I'm irresistible. Tell me something I don't know." Draco didn't even attempt to stop the huge smirk that crossed his face.

"That's not my problem! This is!" She hit him in the chest hard enough to knock him back a few steps only it didn't quite work. Draco stumbled back one step, then two, and then he was flung right back towards the witch.

"What in the hell is going on?" Draco yelled.

"We must have triggered some kind of enchantment or curse. Look around, there has to be something that we passed that set it off."

Hermione strained her neck to try and look without having the enchantment force her back towards Draco again. They were practically touching anyways, the magical magnetism just threw them off balance enough that they instinctively held onto one another to keep from falling. Holding Draco was an odd sensation that she felt she shouldn't keep repeating.

"This is ridiculous," Draco huffed. "Even if there is some mysterious item that triggered this it will be nearly impossible to find it since we can't move!"

Hermione was staring up at the ceiling, trying to focus so hard that she barely heard the Slytherin's complaints. "Shut up Malfoy, I think I found it."

Draco scowled at her and then followed her gaze up to the ceiling. "Is that mistletoe?" he asked incredulously.

"Yes I am pretty certain that it is and that worries me. I can only guess as to how we're going to have to get out of this enchantment."

After a few seconds of silence they finally looked into each other's eyes. Hermione was surprised at the emotions she saw cross Draco's face. Confusion, understanding and finally a wary look of resolve.

"Do you really think the only way out of this enchantment is for us to kiss?" Draco finally asked after a few tense seconds of first staring at Hermione and then the plant hanging above them.

Hermione bit her lip as she concentrated. "Technically there should have to be another way but it could take hours to figure out a way around it. And by then someone will have probably started to look for us."

Draco sighed. "I bet this was Dumbledore's doing. He'd get a kick out of random couples being forced to kiss one another in order to be released."

Hermione rolled her eyes. "I know the Headmaster likes his tricks but I doubt this is one of them. What if a student got stuck with a teacher? No, I think it's more likely to be a prank set up by the Weasley twins."

Draco took a deep breath. "Maybe I should send them a thank you," he smirked. "Otherwise I wouldn't get the chance to make a move on the prettiest witch in school."

Hermione squeaked in surprise but Draco's mouth descended on hers before she could form a response. The kiss was surprising sweet. He used just the right amount of pressure and didn't try to force his tongue into her mouth. By the time he pulled away Hermione was practically clutching his shoulders, afraid she'd fall down because of the weakness in her knees.

"What was that Malfoy?" she sputtered once she'd finally caught her breath.

"A kiss Granger. Merlin, I thought you were supposed to be smart." Draco smiled only allowing a touch of the Malfoy smirk to grace his features. He leaned forward so he could whisper in her ear. "I could tell you were tense. I thought it would be easier if I threw you off. Calling you pretty certainly accomplished that."

"So that was just a lie to calm me down." Hermione slowly pulled her arms back from around Draco's shoulders. Her mind raced through dozens of different emotions until it landed on disappointment.

"Actually I didn't make that up. I just knew it would surprise you if I admitted it." Draco adjusted his dress robes. "If I do or say anything bad about you or your friends the rest of this year… well just know I don't really mean it, okay Hermione?"

And then he was gone leaving Hermione alone in the corridor. As she walked back to the staircase to retrieve her shoes she couldn't help but trace her lips with her fingertips. Never in her wildest dreams would she have thought Draco Malfoy would be the first person she'd ever kiss.


	3. Chapter 3

**Disclaimer: I don't own these people, don't sue me! Please?**

* * *

Months later Hermione stalked through the halls of Hogwarts clenching Harry's Invisibility cloak around her.

_This would be a lot easier if Harry hadn't given the Marauders Map to Professor Moody_ she couldn't help but think as she inched closer and closer to the Slytherin common room. She knew what she was doing was stupid and possibly dangerous but she couldn't help herself, not after what she had read about earlier in the day.

After several minutes of pacing without trying to make a sound she finally found an abandoned classroom not far from their common room. Hermione snuck into it, relocked it, and cast a Silencing Spell before flinging the cloak off. "Why am I even here? I don't know his schedule. I don't know if he ever wanders around on his own. This is stupid. Stupid and pointless."

But deep down she knew why she was pacing around an unused classroom so close to curfew. Draco Malfoy had gotten to her. She'd tried so hard to ignore him after the Yule Ball, assuming he'd been drunk on Butterbeer or that the kiss and conversation had been a part of some elaborate plan to humiliate her but it hadn't worked. What she feared most was that the side of himself he'd shown at the ball, the caring lost boy, was really there only buried under years of the prejudices taught by his family. He was a mystery, an enigma that she desperately wanted to solve.

Then the article about her supposed relationship with Harry had been released and she suddenly wanted nothing more than a confrontation with the blonde Slytherin.

Finally deciding to give up she threw the Invisibility Cloak back on, rushed out the door and ran straight into Draco Malfoy.

In the blink of an eye Draco had his wand out and was staring right at her even though there was no possible way he could really see her. Instead of worrying about that conundrum she grabbed his arm and shoved him back into the classroom, quickly hitting him with a Body Bind curse before he could strike out at her first.

"Sorry to do that Malfoy but after reading that article I knew I had to speak with you." She slid the cloak off and sat on the table where Draco could see her. "I figured my only chance would involve getting you alone. Now don't attack, I just want to talk." She released the spell on him but didn't lower her wand.

Draco was taunting her the second he was released from the spell. "It's not safe down here for Gryffindors. I thought you were smart enough to realize that but apparently not. I could have you disarmed and tied up in my common room in seconds."

Hermione watched him closely as he paced the room and cast a quick Silencing Charm on the room. His eyes kept daring to the door as though he were worried. She heard the coldness in his voice but she also saw the brief flicker of amusement in his eyes when he chastised her.

"If you were going to curse me or kidnap me then you already would have tried to do so. But what I don't know is why you talked to Skeeter about my love life." Hermione folded her legs up under her. She loosened her grip on her wand enough to signify she was comfortable but continued to hold it tight enough to indicate she didn't completely trust him.

Draco shrugged his shoulders and shot her a glare. "Maybe I was just bored. It's always nice to get the Malfoy name out in the media."

"Will you stop being such an arse? It's just you and me in here so you can tell me the truth." She crossed her arms over her chest and glared at him, unsure if she was angry at him for his behavior or angry at herself for caring in the first place.

Draco's laughter tore her from her thoughts. "Oh you thought I was serious back at the Yule Ball when I spoke of equality for Muggleborns?"

A few beats passed and she got up without a word.

"Where are you going?" he called out when she reached the door.

Hermione spun around to face him. "Honestly I should have known better. Next time I won't give you the benefit of the doubt."

Before she could turn back around she saw Draco slump onto one of the desks. "Wait Granger," he sighed.

"Why should I?"

"Because I am an arse. Pansy had been talking to Skeeter and she roped me into it too. If I would've refused a chance to humiliate you and Potter then they would have realized there's something wrong with me."

"I've always known there was something wrong with you Malfoy but what are you admitting to this time?" Hermione asked as she sat on the desk across from the one Draco was perched on.

Draco suddenly stood back up and kicked one of the chairs across the room out of frustration. "Damn it Hermione don't you understand? I spoke to Skeeter about you because I had no choice but to hurt you."

"Oh yes. Just because you're big bad Draco Malfoy it means you have to hurt people. That's a load of crap and you know it."

Draco stalked towards her, only stopping when his face was inches from his own. "I hate to break it to you but I did you a favor. That article may be embarrassing but it also might save your life."

"Oh really?" Hermione sneered. "And how is that?"

"If everyone believes you to be infatuated with Potter? Well that's just funny. If they knew I couldn't stop thinking about you? That would practically be a death sentence," Draco whispered in her ear.

Hermione's mind raced and she quickly stumbled on the realization that Draco was right. If their schoolmates, or Merlin forbid, Draco's family knew they were speaking and that they'd kissed? Well all hell would break loose. And if Voldemort truly did come back to power only to find the son of a favored Death Eater with the Muggleborn friend of Harry Potter…

"We'd both be dead if they knew we had anything to do with one another, especially if Voldemort finds a way to come back to power," she whispered. He winced when she spoke the name of the Dark Lord but did not chastise her for it.

Tears started to form in her eyes as she realized that ever since he'd shown her his caring human side she'd been hoping to save him, prevent him from turning into a monster. But it seemed as though their roles in life had been set the moments he had been born a Malfoy and she a Muggleborn.

Draco nodded his head. "You have no idea how much I wish things were different. You are the only witch in this school who is even worth my time but it is just not possible."

He kissed her on the forehead and turned to walk away. "Do me a favor and be careful, okay?" he said just before walking out the door.

Hermione bit her lip as she stared after him and that's when she came to a startling realization. She didn't just want to save Draco from himself, she was quickly becoming attracted to him which actually made sense in an odd way. He was always just a few steps behind her academically, much closer than anyone else her age. He challenged her wits and her talents. And he was a bad boy that she had no business becoming involved with.

Hermione sighed as she finished her bit of the story as she magicked the dishes onto the table. "As you can imagine the summer between Fourth and Fifth Year was intense. I was terrified by Voldemort's return, upset that Harry might get expelled and conflicted about my feelings for Draco."

"I still can't believe you never mentioned any of that to me," Ginny complained as she piled her plate with food. As a professional Quidditch player she was always starving. "I'm not sure if I'll ever forgive you for that."

"It makes sense that she would hide her feelings especially if she were ashamed of them. I wouldn't do that of course but most people do," Luna pointed out.

"I was not ashamed of my feelings! I was confused and afraid which is very different."

"But you still could have said something, I wouldn't have judged you! I would have been proud that you were crushing on such a hottie!" Ginny exclaimed.

Draco blushed, Harry rolled his eyes and Ron spit a mouthful of food across the table at Ginny's proclamation. "Maybe we shouldn't be discussing this when there's food involved," Hermione sighed.


	4. Chapter 4

**Disclaimer: Not my story, just my ideas ;)**

* * *

After the meal was through the group gathered back into the living room to continue the tale of the Slytherin Prince and the Gryffindor Princess, the couple name all the newspapers had given them once their relationship had been revealed.

Hermione curled up against Draco on the couch and picked up the thread of the story.

Hermione's heart pounded as she walked through the hall of the Hogwarts Express. As newly chosen Prefects she and Ron had been told to monitor the train together after their introductory meeting but she'd quickly come up with an excuse to separate in hopes that she could find Draco.

She'd thought about it long and hard over the summer and had come to a decision. She still didn't have definite proof that Draco didn't want to follow in the Death Eater family footsteps.

But if he really did want out from under Voldemort's influence then shouldn't she be trying to help him? Didn't everyone deserve a chance for redemption if they had their hearts in the right place?

Which meant one thing. In order to find out how far she'd go to save him she had to find a way to get to know him first.

Just when she was starting to lose hope she was pulled into an empty compartment. Her captor quickly pulled the shades down and locked the door. "You wouldn't happen to be looking for me, would you?"

Hermione spun around to face Draco, trying to keep a look of disinterest on her face. She didn't want to look too eager to see him so she also crossed her arms over her chest. "And why would you think I was looking for you?"

Draco sighed and made himself comfortable on one of the seats. "You're supposed to be patrolling the train with the other Prefect from your year. Since you ditched Weasley I thought you might be looking for me."

"If you're so worried about the rule then where's Pansy?" Hermione asked as she slid into the seat across from him.

"I never said I was good at following the rules because I'm not. But I was under the impression that you like rules."

Hermione snorted. "Oh I like rules but that doesn't necessarily mean I follow them."

Draco's eyebrows rose. "Oh now I am very intrigued. Please tell me more."

Hermione furrowed her brow in thought. She wanted to tell him something real and true so that maybe he'd open up to her in return. But she also didn't want to tell him so much that she'd get into trouble if he blabbed. "During Second Year I brewed Polyjuice Potion in Moaning Myrtle's bathroom. And I may have borrowed a few potions ingredients from Professor Snape's stores in order to do so."

Draco's mouth fell open. "What? You stole from Snape and you brewed an upper level potion when you were twelve? I can't decide if that makes you incredibly smart or incredibly stupid."

"A little bit of both actually." Hermione's face twisted into a wry grin as she remembered the tail and furry face she'd sported for far too long.

"What did you use the potion for?"

"Harry, Ron, and I just really wanted to get to the bottom of the whole Chamber of Secrets debacle so we interrogated our most likely suspect." She tried to be nonchalant but couldn't force herself to meet Draco's gaze.

"And by your avoidance I'm guessing your most likely suspect was me. And the easiest way to get to me would be through Crabbe and Goyle. What did you do to keep the real brutes away? Tempt them with sweets?"

Hermione looked up in surprise, especially shocked by the hint of humor she'd detected in the Slytherin's voice. "Actually it was a cake laced with a Sleeping Draught. Harry and Ron had a heck of a time moving their inert bodies so they wouldn't spoil the plan."

"What about you then? From the sound of it you weren't part of my interrogation which is odd. You'd be best at asking questions without blowing your cover."

Hermione blushed at the compliment and at the very idea of telling him the reason why she hadn't been there was because she'd accidently turned herself into a cat. It had been humiliating enough for Harry, Ron, Moaning Myrtle and the professors to know. She certainly didn't want to arm Draco Malfoy with that knowledge. "We figured you'd open up to Crabbe and Goyle more than anyone and since they didn't think I'd make a convincible guy…" she shrugged.

"I'm not quite sure I believe that but I'll let it go. But why exactly were you looking for me today? You never did explain that." The blonde crossed his arms over his chest and gave her an expectant look.

"From what you told me last year you have some weird preoccupation with me and now no matter how hard I try I can't get you out of my head either," Hermione admitted, glaring at the boy when he smirked. "Since we can't talk in person I think we should communicate through letters. Maybe then we will realize we have nothing in common and we can get over whatever this is."

Draco sat there for a few minutes as he thought it over. "That could work. Perhaps I only think of you because it's forbidden. If that's the case then this could solve everything. I don't know why I didn't think of it myself!

Hermione rolled her eyes. "Your feeling of superiority is showing," she casually pointed out. "But yes that is how I'm hoping our letter writing will turn out. Just no names in case they get intercepted and we need to use the school owls. I'm sure you understand why."

"My parents send me letters and sweets all the time and my friends know better than to touch those so your letters to me will be safe. What about you?"

"Can you write in French?" Hermione asked as an idea suddenly occurred to her. When he nodded she couldn't help but smile. "That's it then. Write to me in French. The boys know I vacation there quite often. I can tell them I acquired a pen friend and I'm practicing my French. I can always use a charm on the letters if I can't translate it myself."

"But won't Potter or Weasley think to charm the letters so they can read them?"

Hermione couldn't help but laugh. "Do you really think they'd bother to try and look up an advanced charm like that? They don't find me nearly interesting enough to put that much work into finding out what I'm saying to a pen friend."

"That sounds like a good plan then." He slowly stood up from his seat. "I look forward to your first letter and after that... well hopefully I won't look forward to hearing from you anymore."

But the strange tingling Hermione felt when they parted ways suggested the plan wouldn't work in quite the way they expected it too.

1 September 1995

To H-

I know I said I would look forward to hearing from you, implying that you would have to contact me first, but I felt I should clarify something. I have a feeling your dark haired friend thought I was threatening his furry companion. It was not a threat, it was a warning that my father recognized him and will certainly tell the last person any of you would want to know.

Try and make sure he is more careful in the future. There are plenty of people around who still know his disguise.

-From D

6 September 1995

To D-

Thank you for the heads up about our furry friend, I'll figure out a way to pass along the message.

Just out of curiosity, what do you think of the new addition to our school? Just please be vague if your thoughts are anywhere near as negative as mine. I wouldn't put it past her to start reading the post of the students and the staff.

-From H

20 September 1995

To H-

I know exactly what you're talking about in regards to our new professor. She is a tyrant and her teaching methods…what am I talking about? "Teaching methods" would imply she's actually teaching us something. Even my fellow housemates think she's bad news. If my father wasn't too busy with other things I'd have him speak with the Ministry.

We've been thinking of a way we can still practice our skills. I mostly want to ensure I pass my O.W.L.'s but I know some of my friends have other aspirations. Plans to join my father and his friends, if you know what I mean. And unfortunately I know that he expects me to follow in his footsteps. I have one thing on my side though. My godfather has taught me how to protect my mind from any external forces. Apparently I'm rather good at it.

-From D

2 October 1995

To D-

Our first trip to Hogsmeade is fast approaching and I have a favor to ask of you.

My friends and I have recently decided we need to take a certain part of education into our own hands, much like you mentioned doing in the last letter you sent me. I will admit that part of the reason we want to supplement this part of our education is because you suggested your friends, our potential future enemies, are doing the same.

In regards to the favor, we plan to meet at the Hogs Head pub. I'd appreciate it if you could keep your housemates away from there. I hate to be prejudiced against everyone in your house but I can't risk our newest teacher finding out about this and I have a feeling they would be most likely to squeak.

In case you didn't realize it, this request is putting quite a bit of my trust in your hands.

-From H

16 October 1995

To H-

As you've seen the newest Decree I imagine you are quite displeased but I promise I told no one of your meeting. You also might have noticed that I've joined the newest "squad" at school. Part of our duties includes reading student's mail just as you predicted. The leader herself reads the mail of your dark haired friend while I've claimed you and the family of red heads. I will make sure I pass along nothing important but I will have to give her tidbits so she does not expect I'm hiding anything.

Anything I send you or you send me should me safe.

-From D

5 November 1995

To H-

I understand why you haven't responded to me and I wanted to write to you sooner but I was afraid you'd immediately toss my letter out or set it on fire or something equally violent. I'm hoping by now you've cooled off at least enough that you're reading the words I've written.

I am sorry for what happened at the latest match between our houses. I just wanted to win so badly that I over reacted and I didn't even think. I mean I knew our power mad friend wanted an excuse to punish your friends but I didn't realize they'd be kicked off their team. I just desperately needed a win because of my father.

I'm admitting this to you now so it's on record. My behavior is likely to get worse. My father got wind that I haven't been using my powers as a member of the Inquisitorial Squad nearly as much as the rest of my cohorts. He thinks I am getting weak, saying that his most influential friend disapproves of weakness.

I fear what will happen when I turn seventeen, the age at which Father's friend takes on new recruits.

-From D

23 November 1995

To D-

I am sure you will disagree with me but I really think you should talk to the Headmaster, the real one. It seems as though your father definitely plans on you to follow in his footsteps even though it seems you have little desire to do so. I think the Headmaster could help you with that. At least think about it, okay?

In other news I have a plan I'd like to set in motion and since it's inspired by you I was hoping you would help me. Just keep your eyes out for any magazine articles written by Rita Skeeter and make sure everyone reads it once it's released.

-From H

27 February 1996

To H-

I read the article and have been making sure all my housemates do as well. As you can imagine they aren't too happy about it and neither was I at first. When you grow up in a household focused almost entirely on the family name it's hard to see that name drug through the dirt no matter how much the bastard deserves it. But I also find myself hoping he'll be jailed. Mother has never shown as much prejudice as Father and perhaps without him we could lead more normal lives.

And just a warning to you and your friends. The article has certainly made the head of the Squad more rabid than ever before. She's threatening us with Unforgiveables if we don't expose your little club soon.

-From D

20 June 1996

-To H

I am so sorry that I was unable to help you when Umbridge and my friends captured you. I should have offered to help you instead of standing with the Inquisitorial Squad but I am a coward. That is why the second you were out the door I allowed Ginny to hex me and get away. I know that no amount of apology will bring back who you all lost but I have to try.

Please meet me on the train ride. I have something to say which should be said in person.

-From D


	5. Chapter 5

**Disclaimer: Don't sue me, please!**

* * *

Hermione quietly excused herself from the train compartment but she wasn't entirely sure anyone heard her leave. Ron and Neville were busy trying to make everyone, especially Harry, laugh. But Hermione had a feeling that not even the Weasley twins, if they were to suddenly return from their self induced expulsion, would be able to lift Harry's mood. Not after what had happened during the battle at the Ministry of Magic.

She sighed as she walked through the train hoping Draco would see her. She hadn't responded to his last letter, unsure as to whether or not she wanted to meet with him. Actually she was still unsure but had decided to hear him out anyways.

Just as Hermione was about to give up a compartment door nearby opened up but no one emerged. Taking it as a sign she pulled her wand out and held it tightly as she slowly crept towards the apartartment. She looked inside, frowning when she saw no sign of Draco, or anyone else for that matter, inside.

She turned to leave when a voice called out from the emptiness. "Were you planning on attacking me? I understand why you might but I was hoping you'd hear me out first."

Hermione spun back into the compartment and slammed the door shut. "Stop hiding and show yourself Malfoy. I don't have all day."

Seconds later Draco appeared before her, lounging on one of the seats. She was shocked to see how disheveled he looked. His hair was unstyled and his face showed some facial hair growth. "I put myself under a Disillusionment Charm. Even if I wasn't trying to meet with you in private I think I would have."

"I assumed your housemates would be sympathetic to your feelings right now," Hermione spoke as she gently sat down on the seat across from him.

"There are two types of Slytherins and their families. Those that honestly don't give a damn about blood status because they know there is no such thing as a true Pureblood. They will likely have nothing to do with the upcoming war and though they aren't being overtly rude to me they aren't exactly friendly either.'

'And then there are most of my friends if "friend" is what we need to call them. The ones who want nothing more than to follow in their parents footsteps either because they believe in the idea of blood purity or because they just don't want to disappoint their families."

Hermione crossed her arms over her chest and cocked an eyebrow. "I understand that but it doesn't explain why you're hiding. Aren't most of them in the same position as you? A parent in Azkaban after that disaster in the Ministry."

Draco refused to meet her stare, turning to look out the window instead. "In a way I'm relieved that he's locked up. Life should be better without his prejudices poisoning the manor. But it won't be better. The Dark Lord blames my father for the capture at the Ministry. I can only imagine how he'll take it out on Mother and me."

"Convince her to flee the country with you or ask Dumbledore to help. There must be something that can be done."

"I plan on asking her but it won't work. She may not love the Dark Lord's plans and ideologies but she loves my father and her sister. She won't want to be too far away from them. And I wouldn't leave her to deal with the Dark Lord alone. She may not be a Death Eater but that doesn't mean he won't make her pay for my father's mistakes."

"That explains why you can't easily leave but it doesn't explain why you won't ask Dumbledore for help," Hermione pointed out.

"Do you really think he'd trust anything I had to say?" Draco scoffed. "He's probably too noble to use Veritaserum or look into my mind so he'll always have a lingering doubt as to my motives. And no one else would believe him if I asked for help. One man can't ensure the safety of my whole family. Not against the Dark Lord."

"Maybe it would help people to believe you if you stopped calling him the Dark Lord. Only Death Eaters really do that." Hermione slowly stood up. "I better get back to the boys so they don't worry. Let me know if you change your mind about asking for help."

Draco jumped up and blocked her hand from sliding the door open. "The apology was only part of the reason I wished to speak with you. I also wanted to tell you that we need to stop with the letters and meeting like this."

Hermione froze in place, not bothering to turn and face Draco because she could see his torn expression in the reflection of the glass door. "Why not? Did speaking to me in our letters make you realize we have no reason to speak at all?"

"Just the opposite," Draco quietly admitted. "I think I told you more truthful things than I've ever told anyone else. But now that everyone knows Vol…Voldemort is really alive and my father's mistake helped blow his cover? I'm sure to be watched closer and it will be too dangerous for me to communicate with you."

Hermione couldn't help but laugh. "I'm a Muggleborn witch and my best friend is Harry Potter. I don't think there's anything that could make me a bigger target than I already am."

Then suddenly Draco slid his arms around her waist, spinning her so that he could pull her against her chest, her head cradled against his neck. A hand slid up to cup her cheek and gently force her to meet his eyes. "I don't want to make it even worse for you than it already will be. If the Death Eaters get a hold of you it will end badly. If they found out we've been friendly? You'll be wishing for a quick death."

Hermione didn't even flinch. "If they catch me I won't die without a fight."

Draco sighed. "I had a feeling you'd say that. But I know why you've been so focused on me and I want you to know not to worry about saving me. I don't deserve to be saved."

Before Hermione could respond Draco gently kissed her on the forehead and slipped out the door.

"But you don't really know why I want to save you," she whispered to herself before leaving the compartment to go back to her friends. As she stepped out she saw Draco surrounded by members of Dumbledore's Army. Her heart started to pound as she wondered whether or not they had seen her emerge from the compartment the Slytherin had just vacated.

Draco casually leaned against a wall. "I was just asking your Mudblood friend if she left your compartment because you were all being crybabies. The dried tears on your face suggest I was right."

Hermione stepped up to join her friends just as Crabbe and Goyle flanked Draco.

"How can you be so heartless?" Ginny cried out. "A man lost his life and several of us nearly did too!"

"And our fathers are in Azkaban because of you," Draco spat. "It's nowhere near even."

Hermione felt Harry tense up beside her and knew what was about to happen. Arms rose, wands in hand, and spells went wild. She cast a silent one of her own to cushion Draco's fall. After everyone passed over the three cursed boys she shot another spell behind her, a spell that would reverse the effects of all the others after a few minutes. It didn't seem right to leave them like that when Draco had only been covering for her.

_At least I think that was what he was doing. _Hermione was knocked out of her reverie when Neville's hand fell on her shoulder. "You okay, Hermione?"

She nodded as Ron led them back to their compartment for the last few minutes of the ride back to King's Cross. "What were you doing in that compartment anyways?" he asked.

"I was afraid the Slytherin's would take their anger out on members of other houses so I figured I'd patrol a little. I thought I heard a First Year crying in that compartment but it was just a trap so Malfoy could tease me about Sirius." Her stomach churned in protest at her lie but she knew it was the wrong time to reveal her friendship with Draco.

Harry searched her face as though he doubted the validity of her words but then he turned to help her pull down her trunk. "Well after the battle at the Ministry we know you can handle yourself."

Hermione suddenly wasn't quite sure that she could.

Hermione paced around her room at the Burrow the evening before the start of her sixth year. Her heart kept telling her to send a letter to Draco to make sure he'd survived the summer while her brain told her that was the worst possible thing she could do. She was just about to join Harry and the rest of the Weasley's when a rapping at the window changed her mind.

When she turned her heart leapt in her throat. Draco Malfoy's eagle owl was staring at her, a rolled parchment attached to its leg. She quickly rushed forward, knowing she had very little time before someone started looking for her.

She quietly slipped the window open and retrieved the roll of parchment. The owl stood steady while she worked but flew away the second it was relieved of its burden. Clearly it hadn't been told to wait for her response.

Even though she was running out of the time (she had told the others she needed to triple check her packing when in reality she was just trying to calm her thoughts) she curled up on the foot of her cot and unrolled the letter.

To H-

I know this is stupid and dangerous and that I wanted to end all communications between us but I can't. You are the only bright spot in a world that only got darker this past summer.

Something has happened, something that has already left a blemish on my skin that will never fade. But I don't want it, I never wanted it, and I don't want the assignment I was given either.

You offered to help me once and I can only hope that the offer is still open. Involve anyone you wish even if it's the headmaster.

-From D

Hermione slid out her wand and set the parchment on fire the moment she read the last word. It would have been nice to take the letter to Dumbledore when she requested his help but it was too dangerous. If someone were to find the note and read between the lines they would come to the same conclusion she had. Draco Malfoy had become a Death Eater.

A knock on the door signaled the end of her musings and she knew she'd have little time to put her plan into action. "Just a minute! Crookshanks has my favorite quill and I'm afraid he'll escape if I open the door!" she called out. She was suddenly very grateful that her cat had snuck into the room and that his part Kneazle blood meant spells cast on him didn't always work. If he really did have something he shouldn't they would have had to catch him by hand and not with magic. It bought her a few minutes of precious time.

She quickly jotted a letter to the Headmaster, asking if it were at all possible for her and Draco Malfoy to meet with him once they reached school.

When she opened the door Ginny was patiently standing on the other side. "You weren't really chasing after a quill, were you?"

Hermione forced herself to laugh. "Well once I found the quill I realized I had to send my parents a letter. You know I always do that right before we leave for Hogwarts." She casually slipped past her friend, clutching the letter tight. "Harry's still in the living room, right? I need to see if I can borrow Hedwig."


	6. Chapter 6

**Disclaimer: I don't own these characters but I hope you enjoy how I play with them!**

* * *

Just as the Welcome Feast was winding down a piece of parchment appeared in front of Hermione's plate. She gasped and grabbed a hold of it before either of the boys could try to get it first.

She quickly read the note and then stuffed into her pocket.

"What was that all about?" Harry asked, pointing his fork in the direction of the note.

"Dumbledore asked to meet with me after the Feast is over. Something about reworking my schedule to make all my classes fit."

"Don't tell me you're going to have to use a Time Turner again," Ron spoke around a mouthful of pudding.

Hermione sighed. "Of course not Ron. All the Time Turners were destroyed during the battle at the Ministry. Besides there are rules regarding how often one can use a Time Turner."

Harry froze with his spoon halfway to his mouth. "Really? I didn't know that. Why?"

"When I used the Time Turner I was repeating hours. I was in two places at once, right? But every time I repeated an hour it was added to my age so the Ministry probably has it on record that I'm several weeks or so older than my birthday says I am."

Ron's eyes widened. "So does that mean if you went back too long or too often..."

"I could accidentally end up an old woman regardless of today's date and how many years ago I was born."

"I never would have thought about that!" And with Harry's comment everything went back to normal. The boys continued shoving food into their mouths and they forgot all about Hermione's mysterious meeting with the Headmaster.

Dumbledore smiled at Hermione as she stepped into his office. "Do make yourself comfortable Miss Granger," he said, gesturing to the two chairs across from his own. "I expect Mr. Malfoy will arrive shortly and then we can begin. I must say I am very intrigued as to why you called this meeting."

The Headmaster was just in the middle of offering her a Lemon drop when Draco burst through the doors without even bothering to knock.

"I would have been earlier but Pansy tried to follow me." Draco straightened his robes and nervously looked back and forth between Hermione and the Headmaster. "Is it really so bad you needed to go to him?" He finally asked. "I thought maybe Lupin or Mr. Weasley could figure something out."

Dumbledore spoke up before Hermione could even form a response. "It's a good thing she did Mr. Malfoy because I can help you far more than anyone else could. The first thing I can do is ease your conscience."

"Oh really? And how are you going to do that?"

"Because I'm going to have Miss Granger here help you with your mission to kill me."

Hermione gasped. Draco's facade broke and he allowed a look of surprise and amazement to cross his face. And Dumbledore merely smiled.

Hermione finally managed to find her voice. "You want us to do what?"

"Mr. Malfoy was given an assignment. An impossible assignment to kill me off right under the noses of everyone at this school. What I want you to do is help him Miss Granger. Make sure the attempts are believable but not fatal."

Draco shot up from his chair. "But I never wanted the assignment in the first place! And I never wanted this!" He pulled up the sleeve of his shirt. The Dark Mark was especially lurid against his pale skin.

A chill ran down Hermione's spine at the sight of the mark. She'd been hoping to prevent it from ever appearing.

Dumbledore looked back and forth between the two of them and sighed. "I was hoping this wouldn't happen but there's just too much bad blood between Voldemort and your father. Even as Tom Riddle he could never just let things go."

"There's more to it though. You're so calm about the idea of Draco attempting to murder you. Why is that?" Hermione asked.

"You've heard about my hand Miss Granger. You must already know."

Hermione's gaze flicked to the Headmaster's blackened hand. Harry had told her about it after he'd been brought to the Burrow and she'd spent hours researching. "I take it you were cursed by something or someone."

Dumbledore nodded his head.

Hermione's voice was low. "So you're going to die anyways. When?"

"If the curse doesn't take me first I will die when the time is right. Just please don't tell anyone of this conversation or we might lose our only hope of winning this war." He only relaxed once they had agreed.

"Now that we've settled that I will make a promise to you Mr. Malfoy. If you will plot to do whatever tasks Voldemort assigns you then I will find a way to get your mother out of his clutches."

Hermione paused after the big reveal that she and Draco had known that Dumbledore had been doomed to die. The room was so quiet that she could hear her heart pound.

Harry looked at her, pain evident in his eyes. "You knew he was going to die and you never told me?"

"He asked us not too!" Draco interjected. "Like you never did something just because Dumbledore asked you too."

Ginny offered Harry a half hearted smile. "He's got a point."

"I have one question though," Neville hesitantly asked. "Did you know of the bargain Dumbledore had made with Snape? That he had asked Snape to kill him?"

Draco was already shaking his head before Neville had finished his sentence. "No. He told us he had a plan but he never mentioned Snape's involvement."

Hermione double and triple checked the Marauder's Map which she'd borrowed from Harry without his permission. But she'd needed it to safely get to the Room of Requirement where she'd agreed to meet Draco. Chills ran down her spin as she remembered what it was they needed to do. She'd never have guessed she'd spend her spare time plotting an attempt on the Headmaster's life.

She sighed as she stepped into the Room which had turned itself into a Potions lab/library. There was also a comfortable sofa and a large table with chairs so they could either sit comfortably or studiously spread their research out. Now all she needed was Draco.

"Hey Granger."

Hermione spun around in surprise. She hadn't heard Draco slip into the room. She offered him a small nervous smile. "Glad you could make it. I just figured we should jump right in and get started. I've never really attempted to murder someone before."

"That part won't be hard, I don't think," Draco said as he inspected the room. "I think the hard part will be making sure the attempt fails but sounds like it could have worked."

Hermione pulled her wand out and started charming books off the shelf. "That just means we have to do what I do best." She levitated a pile of books over to the table and let them fall with a slam. "Research."

Hermione raced to the Room of Requirement. By the time she reached the room she was dripping sweat as she tore off her mittens and scarf.

When Draco slipped through the door he was nearly smacked in the face with Hermione's winter coat.

"What went wrong?" Hermione screeched. "That wasn't supposed to happen! Katie was simply supposed to deliver the necklace and just be a little confused."

After weeks of planning Draco had remembered the cursed opal necklace he had seen at Borgin and Burke's over the summer. They'd decided he should order it and then send it to Dumbledore, after removing the curse of course.

"I don't know! We both held the necklace with no ill effects. We couldn't have known," Draco pointed out as he stepped towards her.

She couldn't prevent her heart from falling as she remembered how Katie's body had seized into such an unnatural position before slumping to the ground. "She could die Draco and it would be my fault."

After a moment of hesitation Draco pulled Hermione into a hug. "None of this is your fault," he murmured as he stroked her hair. "You wouldn't even be involved if it weren't for me."

"You proved to me at the Yule Ball that you had a shred of human decency." She tilted her head to look at him. "You deserved a chance to make your own decisions about your life."

"It still surprises me that you thought I was worth redemption." He searched her eyes, waiting for a sign that she was feeling what he was feeling.

And then her hands clutched the back of his head, pulling him down until their lips met. It wasn't sweet or chaste like he'd been imaging it would be the second they kissed.

Her lips parted and she pulled away when he didn't take advantage. "Draco, I want you to kiss me. Not because I'm upset but because I've thought about it dozens of times since ˗"

Before she could finish her sentence Draco pulled her even closer and lowered his mouth to hers. The second she relaxed he gently slid his tongue over the seam of her lips, his tongue slipping inside the moment she let him.

They lost all sense of time as their tongues battled for dominance. But then Draco slowed the kisses down until they were less bruising and more languid.

Draco was already pacing around the Room of Requirement when Hermione rushed in. He took one look at her tear streaked face and nearly broke down himself. "I am so sorry Hermione."

They met in the middle of the room and Hermione wordlessly pulled him towards the couch. They wrapped their arms around each other, both of them needing the comfort.

"I am so sorry," he repeated as his fingers idly drew lines on the small of her back, just under her sweater. "I didn't know that would happen. Is Ron okay?"

Hermione sniffed and buried her head against Draco's chest. "He'll be okay after a while. Fortunately Harry remembered the Bezoar."

Draco clutched her tighter as she sobbed. "I should have known there was a chance Slughorn wouldn't give Dumbledore the mead. I just assumed if anyone but Dumbledore were to drink it it would be Slughorn himself and as Potions Master he'd know how to combat the poison."

"I know Draco. I know," she whispered as her fingertips danced over his bare arm in a soothing rhythm. "I could have told you not to do it but I didn't. I'm responsible too."

They met in the middle of the Room of Requirement. Draco slid his arms around her waist and pulled her close.

"Did you and Dumbledore discuss everything?" he quietly asked.

Hermione nodded. "He's taking Harry out for a trip tomorrow evening. He said you should let the Death Eaters in then. Extra sentries will be posted around the castle while he's gone."

Draco slowly pulled away and Hermione moved to make herself comfortable on the couch. But comfort was hard to come by when they both knew what was going to happen the next day. Dumbledore would be leaving the castle and Death Eaters would be entering it.

"I can't believe Dumbledore thinks this is a good idea." Draco paced back and forth, occasionally tugging his hair out of frustration.

"Blame Voldemort not Dumbledore. He's the one who wants Death Eaters in the castle. And Dumbledore's only going along with it because he's prepared and he doesn't want you to blow your cover before he can get you and your mom to safety."

"But he shouldn't have to risk everyone else's safety just for me!" Draco cried out. "I'm not worth it."

"Come here," Hermione demanded, patting the couch cushion next to her. Once Draco complied she gently cupped his chin, forcing him to meet her eye. "You deserve to be saved. And don't worry. My friends and I have already faced a group of Death Eaters before. We can do it again." She slowly let her hands fall and she turned away.

They had been nice to each other, and very flirtatious (there'd even been quite a bit of kissing for Merlin's sake) but emotions hadn't been a big part of it. She didn't want to do or say anything that would take their relationship to the next level.

"Hermione?"

She quickly turned, amazed at the hesitancy in his voice. She'd seen Draco Malfoy express arrogance, anger, sometimes confusion but he'd never seemed so unsure of himself. "What is it Draco?

The blonde took a deep breath and looked her right in the eyes. "When this is all over, if we both make it out alive, will you go on a date with me?"

* * *

Ginny smiled as Draco stopped to take a sip of his Butterbeer. "I wasn't expecting such a sweet story. I don't know if I should be saying "awe" or if I should yell at you for being disappointing."

Hermione looked at her friend in surprise. "We told you we'd be explaining how we fell in love. What were you expecting?"

"Passion! Fireworks! Steamy sex in a library alcove!"

"Sorry Ginny but you won't be hearing that kind of story."

"But we saw the memories of your lunch date during Draco's trial so it had to have gone from sweet to steamy at some point!" Ginny insisted.

Draco finally spoke up. "You're not thinking this through. You already know when that all changed."

"Ohh," Luna exhaled. "I take it you didn't need nearly as many Head Boy/Head Girl meetings as you said you did."

Hermione and Draco suddenly couldn't keep their eyes off each other but then Ron interrupted.

"If you guys were getting all lovey dovey by the end of sixth year then why didn't you do anything to save Hermione when we were taken to your house Malfoy? Hermione was tortured there!"

Hermione gulped as the memories of her torture at Bellatrix's hands flashed before her eyes. Draco gently took her hand in his. "I did the best I could. I did call Dobby there to help you."

"And he snuck Bellatrix's hair into my pocket, giving me the idea to sneak into Gringotts disguised as her."

"Other than at the Final Battle we didn't see much of each other until we returned to Hogwarts for Seventh Year. And it surprised the shit out of me when McGonagall named me Head Boy to Hermione's Head Girl. But it had been a provision in Dumbledore's will along with the plan for the Heads to have their own private bedrooms with a shared Common Room."

"I only think he did that because he wanted us together for some reason," Hermione said with a wry grin. "He knew we'd worked together before. Why else would he have kept pushing us together?"

"Yeah yeah," Ginny pushed away their musings. "Now back to what Luna said about the fake Heads meetings."

Hermione blushed and Draco laughed. "She's right. We'd have dates disguised as meetings."

"And we went to all the Inter-house events together because we wanted to, not because we had to," Hermione added.

"By December I'd told her that I loved her." Draco lifted Hermione's hand and kissed her palm. "And by February the only time I returned to my own bedroom was to retrieve fresh clothes and school supplies."

"What about your parents Draco? Aren't you worried what they'll say?" Fred asked.

"Mum's actually known I liked Hermione since about three weeks after Voldemort's downfall. I owled her immediately after Hermione and I went on our first date. Mum was happy because I was happy."

"Lucius was a different story of course. Draco kept refusing to tell him. But then we went to one of the Malfoy chateaus to celebrate graduation and he forgot to tell his mum we'd be there. They showed up and well…" Hermione trailed off as she blushed bright red.

Ginny's eyes twinkled. "Now we're finally getting somewhere."

"Not it wasn't like that, not really!" Hermione insisted. "They didn't see us doing anything. There was just one morning when I heard a noise in the kitchens. Thinking it was Draco I walked out in nothing but a short silk robe. Only it wasn't Draco."

"I walked in just seconds later and my father looked like he was about to explode. He finally just grabbed my mum's arm, muttered "I don't want to know" and then Apparated them both out of there." Draco chuckled at the memory. "But mum talked to him and a week later the four of us went out to dinner. Father wasn't exactly pleasant but he was civil."

"And he advised us to keep our relationship a secret. At least until he'd helped the Ministry track down the rest of the Death Eaters. Which was probably a good idea since the attack on Muggleborns started not long after. If we had revealed our relationship I'm sure I would have been more actively targeted."

The group grew silent as they thought of the crimes. For over a year there had been attacks on Half Bloods and Muggleborns nearly every Friday. No one had been killed or charged with the crime though Draco had been implicated. Hermione had been able to give him an alibi which superseded the memory of the witness who had seen him attack Dennis Creevey.

"I'm still curious about one part of that trial," Ron said. "I thought Pansy was in love with you. Why would she turn you in when she thought you were behind the attacks instead of just asking you about them?"

"Or assuming you'd done it and asking to help you. Hell, we all know she's no Muggleborn sympathizer," Fred interjected.

Draco sighed. "It's probably payback. She's spent forever thinking we'd end up together because of something her mum told her when she was younger. I've been telling her it would never happen for years but a few months back I finally admitted it was because I was seeing someone else."


	7. Chapter 7

**Author's Note: Oh crap, I've reached the end and I hadn't even realized it! Now that Draco and Hermione's story has been told we have one major knot to unravel: who was attacking Muggleborns while disguised as Draco? This chapter answers that very question! And it goes to show that Harry and Ron aren't going to be too difficult about the idea that their best friend has ended up with a Slytherin.**

**Disclaimer: Sadly, I do not own these characters though I wish I did.**

* * *

Hermione stepped out into Diagon Alley the Friday after her and Draco had met with her friends, her heart thumping in her chest. She fiercely clutched the wand hidden by her robes as she turned down the least busy street she could find. She couldn't help but think _I really hope this works_ as she purposefully dropped her purse onto the cobblestones.

She slowly bent down to pick it up, pretending like she was unaware of anything else around her. Then she suddenly stood up straight, just in time for the spell to shoot passed her. In one fluid motion she spun around to face her attacker. Her wand didn't waver for a moment even when she saw Draco Malfoy looking back at her.

"You never expected it to really be me, did you?"

Hermione sighed and placed the figure under a Body Bind before "he" could make another move but she modified it so the attacker would stand up straight instead of fall forward. She wanted him to see that he had walked right into a drop.

When Harry, Ron, Draco, and a few other Aurors came out from their hiding spaces the Draco imposter's eyes grew wide.

"First of all I would never let my guard down like that unless I was doing it for a reason," Hermione said as she stepped closer to her would be attacker. "And second of all, it was silly of you to think you could really pass yourself off as Draco. If you'd read the article about his trial you'd know why I'd know better than to believe he was really behind the attacks."

The real Draco looked his double up and down and then snorted. "Oh my imposter knows all about the trial. In fact he, or should I say she, was there."

Imposter Draco's bugged open even more and everyone turned to gape at the real one. Harry had brought along a potion that would instantaneously negate the effects of the Polyjuice but hadn't gotten a chance to use it before Draco's crazy statement.

"So who is she Malfoy? I mean the real Malfoy," Ron asked, stumbling over his words as he looked between the two blondes.

Instead of answering Draco continued to stare at his double. "If you were smart you would have switched wands so no one would be able to recognize it. And you should have removed your necklace." He pulled the ornate gold "P" out from the attacker's collar. "So why'd you pretend to be me when you attacked people Pansy?"

They stood there for several long minutes. Long enough that the Polyjuice Potion wore off and the Draco façade fell and revealed Pansy Parkinson. Harry quickly undid the Body Bind and instead tied her hands behind her back with a pair of magical cuffs.

Pansy's lip curled up in a snarl. "You shouldn't even have to ask, Draco. I've known about your relationship with her since Sixth Year when I followed you to that room I could never enter."

"Why did you never confront us about it then?" Hermione couldn't help but ask.

Pansy refused to meet Hermione's stare, instead focusing on Draco. "I kept hoping you'd come to your senses but by graduation I knew you needed a push. I started attacking Muggleborns so you'd leave her, knowing she'd never be safe, especially not with you by her side. And I started doing it disguised as you in hopes she'd hear of it and doubt you."

"Well that makes our job easier," Ron said as he helped Harry get a tighter hold on Pansy, preparing to Apparate her back to the Ministry. "I love confessions, especially public ones."

"She clearly did not think that through. I'm disappointed that we didn't figure this out before." Harry shook his head in disdain. "Well we better get her to the Ministry. We'll need you to come in for your statements but that can wait. Enjoy your day!"

Once the others had Apparated away Draco pulled Hermione into his arms. "So how about I take you out for dinner tonight? We can go to a restaurant in public and you shouldn't have to worry about imminent death."

"Sounds like a perfect night." Hermione tilted her head up and captured his lips with her own.

And for the first time in years they didn't have to worry about who might be watching.


End file.
